


Your Suit (Short Stories)

by PleadingInnocent



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleadingInnocent/pseuds/PleadingInnocent
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Bella Crawford/Jack Crawford, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Freddie Lounds, Jimmy Price/Brian Zeller, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 1





	1. The Reunion

Will Graham's last few memories of Cuba was when he was on his knees on the sandy beach, being restrained by Jack Crawford. He had two options, Join Jack and help him with cases to come, or get both Hannibal and him arrested. Unfortunately for Mr. Graham, there were no current cases. So he was trapped inside his old rickety run down house with his dogs, and his thoughts to tie him over. He didn't have Hannibal with him, but he knew Hannibal didn't listen to his order of staying put in their Cuba home. As much as Will despised the confusing talk that Hannibal provided, the tea cup, the memory palace. Will would sit on his bed and recall all the times Hannibal talked to him about all these lovely things. And like the teacup shattering, a few pieces would eventually get lost, and then the teacup would never be able to be pieced back together again. After almost being killed in the Muskrat farm, the words "Goodbye Hannibal" fell out of his mouth, but a surprise when Hannibal turned himself in. It was something that he didn't know he needed. But that Goodbye was little to nothing compared to when Will had to come back to Maryland with Jack just now.  
The thing was, Will knew Jack wasn't going to let him sit at home and groan all day long, so they decided they were all going to gather at the Verger Estate, and reminisce.  
So he put on his normal attire, a flannel shirt and some grey pants. He wasn't too thrilled to see people. He just wanted to be free, and live his life like an animal without chains. An animal in the wild. But now he was domesticated. He was stripped of every human decency, and followed the commands just like a good boy. 

He adjusted his collar, wanting to look at least a little bit presentable. Hold himself in a way he looked mentally stable, but at the same time not like a douche. Stepping to the door, he knocked on it. He never thought he'd set foot in this building ever again. Mason Verger sparked something in him that wasn't necessarily fear, it was a strong hatred. But Mason Verger was dead, and so his anger should subside. But it hasn't. Will Graham wanted to burn down the house and every memory inside, but he wouldn't do that to poor Margot Verger and her dear family. Her son and her wife. He abstained from any action towards Mason's legacy. He knew that would end horribly, and it would get him in hideous trouble.  
To his surprise, it wasn't anyone from the Verger-Bloom family who answered the door. It was Freddie Lounds, in all her red headed glory. She was wearing green, because before this reunion, she had gone on a date with Dr. Frederick Chilton. Fred(erick) had gotten surgery after his terrible burn incident and got his skin back. He was whole, like a puzzle that was complete after finally finding that missing piece. But as much as he learned to heal, he never fully healed himself. He was angry at Hannibal, and quite frankly wanted him dead. Everyone wanted Hannibal Lecter dead.  
"Surprise" Will said, no emotion whatsoever in his voice. He was going to make this reunion count, it was something that was required.  
"Oh, good. You're still alive." Freddie said, moving aside and letting Will enter the Verger Estate. It was twice as big as he remembered it, but then again, the last time he was there, his face was getting pried off by Mason's little boyfriend.  
Will walked inside, and moved past her. He had just gotten back, and he was both jet lagged and grumpy, so getting insulted by Freddie Lounds wasn't something he wanted right now. 

He made his way into the dining room, the little designs on the walls and on the floors, they had made the place more alive. You could tell now that it was owned by new people, because it was more inviting. The carpets on the floor were soft and fluffy, almost like the coats of Will Graham's dogs. They were white to contrast with the new dark hardwood floor. The lights were elegant, and the walls were painted white as well to look good with the dark shelves and flooring. And sitting at the table was his wife Molly, and his step son, Walter. Will was....disappointed, ashamed of himself that he left his marriage to join Hannibal Lecter somewhere. He took a deep breath before sitting down on the opposite side of the two. He needed to apologize, he felt bad. He felt bad for abandoning them when they needed him the most.  
"I'm-" Will opened his mouth, but he was cut short. Molly didn't want to hear it from him.  
"I'm not mad at you." was what she started at, before making Walter go to the other room to play with Morgan. "If you had told me you had feelings for Hannibal, I would have been okay with it." she said, "It would have made it all better instead of making this happen." She knew how Will was with emotions, and couldn't bear to see him emotional, even though she was deeply hurt by this betrayal. "Just be here for Walter. You don't have to be in a relationship with me, I'm planning on filing the divorce papers. Just help raise the kid please." Will nodded, it was the least he could do, and even though he wanted to apologize, he knew he wouldn't be allowed. So he kept his mouth shut and stood up from the table, catching a glimpse at the two children playing together. Will knew he was going to get brought back into this mess. And with a small smirk on his face, he stood watching. "this is my design."


	2. Fish out of Water

Will Graham was getting used to the comfortable life back in Maryland, bland, but thrilling in it's own way. Today they were planning on going on a Road Trip to this hotel, because most of them had either lost their jobs, or well- fled the country. This was a five star rated hotel called, "The Lake" and it was located in Florida, so it was a lot of driving to get there. And it wasn't necessarily pleasant sitting with the people there.   
The kids definitely had a blast though, singing songs, mocking the adults and sleeping. Care free. If only they knew what was going on in the outside world, if only they knew what it was like. Will was sat in the middle of Jack Crawford and Frederick Chilton. It was uncomfortable, yes, but he had no escape from this. It was either sitting between them in the backseat or sitting at the very back with Freddie Lounds, and he wouldn't want that at all.   
He wanted to get out of the car, he's never been claustrophobic before, but it was people in this case, and people he didn't want to see. It was just a really bad day for Mr. Graham. He looked out the window at the rolling fields, before the hotel came into view. It was a big sturdy building, it looked like the best hotel he's seen in a very long time. And he lived in Cuba for a year. He had to wait for everyone to get out of the car before he could step foot onto the gravel path way. Surely he judged every single Florida person there, he could practically read them. They were as open as a book. It was fun. Stuff flying out at him like words that fell from pages. He felt an elbow to his gut and groaned before getting pulled into the bushes. He was about to reach into the pocket to grab the gun he had smuggled from The Verger Estate before realizing who it was, and he looked around to make sure nobody else was there. It was Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal Lecter had elbowed him and dragged him through a hedge just to talk to him....how fantastic.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Will asked, double checking. He was quite paranoid.   
"I came to visit, why not?" Hannibal said, sitting on the ground. He had an escape plan just in case Alana or Jack decided to check the bush for Will. Yes, he was practically a dog without a leash, it was about time before they got him a shock collar and a small fenced in yard that he would occasionally be allowed in. 

"How did you know we'd be staying at this hotel?" Will asked.  
"Chiyoh has been watching you since the fall. I told her if she ever saw you, she'd keep tabs."  
Will sighed, but he was taking a long time, and knew Jack would come around sooner or later, and Will looked like he was attacked by an animal and dragged through the hedge by his hair. "You need to leave, I'll talk to you soon, just not now." And without saying anything, he saw Hannibal slink back into the shadows.  
He stood up and shook himself off, he had small scratches on his face and arms from when he was dragged. His clothes were a bit torn. He looked like he had gotten rabies from some feral animal in the forest. And as he said earlier, he saw Jack Crawford emerge, practically startling him. Jack looked around and then at him.  
"What on earth happened to you?" Jack asked, helping Will to the other side where the hotel was.  
"I was.....attacked by a squirrel." was all Will said, his cheeks flushing to make it seem that he was embarrassed. He was embarrassed, but not by said "Squirrel Attack."   
"Are you okay?"  
"Yep. I think I could go for a shower."  
Will walked with Jack, feeling like he was being restrained again. This was a lot worse than prison now that he thought about it. At least when he was cooped up in the jail cell, he didn't have to socially interact with anyone. The only times he talked to people were when he spoke to Beverly(and that was short lived.), talking to Hannibal Lecter and Frederick Chilton. Everything else was a blur for him. He walked into the building, and he was a bit alarmed by how neat this place smelled. It smelled like fresh flowers, clean laundry, and the buffet smelled scrumptious. It made his stomach growl, he couldn't remember the last time he had a proper meal. He was trapped in his own home, and he didn't know how to cook, so he had to live off of frozen mac and cheese, and when he ran out of that, and money eventually, he was left with just a cup of coffee every morning that for every sip he'd savor. 

He walked to the counter to get his key, before realizing he would have to share a room with someone. He felt like he was going to snap, he just wanted a few minutes of silence, but he knew if he stepped out of line he'd get arrested, and he didn't want that. He just wanted to sit with his dogs, wear his boxers and drink a cup of coffee. That was his ideal life.   
"Mind if I ask who I'm sharing my room with?" Will asked, not looking up at Jack, he was not amused.  
"You're actually sharing it with Jimmy and Brian. I'm sure they'll at least let you sleep on the floor." Jack joked, and gave Will the key instead of watching Will go to the counter and risk social interaction.   
Will was going to be alright with it, he was just going to get constantly reminded of Beverly Katz. The woman who he told everything to, and in the end, got her killed. And as everyone said, curiosity killed the cat. It was appropriate for what happened. But anyways, Will took the key from Jack's hand and walked up the stairs to see Brian and Jimmy already sitting on the bed. He heard they had finally made it official after years of working together. It was a lot better than Will's relationship with Hannibal, that had it's ups and downs. Mostly downs, it was confusing in that way. You would never understand how they'd be. One moment Hannibal would gut will, the next they'd be embracing and falling off the cliff together.   
"Hello Willy G!" Jimmy said, "Looks like we'll be sharing a room!"  
"How exciting." Will said, sitting down on the other bed, because he knew the two wouldn't be sleeping separate. This all seemed like a sick sitcom with murder. Then again, it was his world, and everything turned out to be terrible in the end. It was okay, he was used to it. He was just waiting for Hannibal to break through the window and rescue him like he was a damsel in distress. 

Will didn't pack anything to take to the hotel, so this would mean he would have to grab spare clothes from other people, or he could just wash and wear and repeat it. He wasn't the type to care about his hygiene. He was about to relax before he heard a few knocks at the door, and without answering, he saw that it was the police. Will, being scared that the police was here for him, just froze, but that wasn't going to happen today. There was another case in the hotel, someone was murdered. Drowned in the pool, and they needed Will to go check it out.  
It was strange. Instead of being upset that his vacation was ruined like a normal person, he was thrilled to have this case to take his mind off the fact that he needed to talk to Jimmy and Zeller the whole time. He jumped off the bed and hurried downstairs to the public pool like an animal, he was very excited to have something back.   
He knew who it was, because the body was displayed very obviously. It was a gift from his beloved. He knew Jack wouldn't understand, and he would say everything so vaguely it would leave the man wondering what it was about even though Will would understand every bit of it. Will just soaked it in like a bee would take in pollen. It was enriching. Will sat by the body of water and looked to Jack with the look of only, "you know the drill."  
Jack cleared the pool out for Will Graham to show what he needed to. And he closed his eyes, to open them to a new reality. It was like reversing time, reversing time where he could see the crime in action. Like a live action play that you'd be the first one to see. 

"I followed him to the pool. Stalking his every move like a cat waiting to strike. Now was the perfect moment to strike." Will said, Grabbing the man by the neck, and quickly snapping it. "Since I don't have anything against him, I won't let him die easily. I pry open his side with a cut and then with my hands. Tearing him apart. I know he won't feel pain. I pry out his ribs and stab it through his chest, I want to paint a picture. This was a direct attack. And like a fish out of water, I put him in the pool where he'd belong. He belongs at the bottom of the ocean. This is not an act of revenge, this is a gift. This is my design."  
Will saw the dead body in it's final result and he turned to Jack Crawford who had walked back into the room and smirked, "You're going to have a lot of fun with this one."  
"Is it?"  
He nodded, "A lot of fun."


End file.
